Stitch Up My Broken Heart
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: How Spencer feels about Valentine's Day due to her breakup with Toby. Short drabble.


_**This is just a short drabble I came up with during class. It's my first sad and drepressing story, so don't mind telling me what ya think.**_

_**I do no own Pretty Little Liars**_

* * *

**Stitch Up My Broken Heart**

Entering her bedroom, Spencer flopped on her awaiting bed. Unfortunately, her arm hit a box that was occupying the other half of her queen size bed. She recoiled her arm glaring at the box with hate burning eyes. The small rectangular cardboard box was the box she had been meaning to throw out. It was _his_ box.

The outer brown walls seemed to mock her reminding her what day it was today. For it was just the usual Thursday; it was the ungrateful day in the cold February month. Valentine's Day.

Her friends all had dates tonight since they were all couples having their loved ones by their side. Hanna had convinced Caleb to step aside from his Daddy Troubles and whisk her away on a romantic dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Rosewood. Aria had chosen the simple route on this loving day. She had gone over to Mr. Fitz's apartment to do whatever they normally do there. Emily and Paige were on a cute little date at the movies and most likely going to a sweet little dinner afterwards. But, the last one of the four friends stuck at home alone. Alone with her broken heart.

Something inside of Spencer made her peer into the box containing all their happy memories and trinkets. The sweet homemade cards they made with cute little sayings inside in ink. The pictures they took with pure bliss and happiness weaved into their expressions. Spencer lifted up the faded blue shirt she had stolen from him long ago. She held it up to her nose taking in the smell of fresh cotton and saw dust mixed in with his cologne. It was very faint from the many times she had worn it, but it was still there.

She couldn't resist the power of the shirt dragging her in. She slid out of her warm sweater and carefully slid _his _shirt onto her thin frame. His scent settled onto her and she felt safe and at home.

Slowly, Spencer fell onto her red comfy chair looking out the window at the darkened sky. The dark grey clouds floated over Rosewood dressing it up with white blankets of snow. In the reflection of the window she saw the wooden rocking chair that _he _made sitting still in the corner. She fought the urge to go over and rock her sorrows away in it. If she did she knew her sorrows would deepen and she would burst into the long awaiting tears. Sadly, Spencer couldn't bring it onto herself to break it into a million pieces and throw it out on the curb.

The memories of the chair swamped into her fragile mind burning the memories into her brain. The first time _he_ sat in it while she did homework on her bed. But, somehow _he _had drawn her to sit on _his_ lap. Maybe it was the breath taking view _he _had shown her, or maybe it was the sweetness filled in the blue irises of his eyes. It was the most peaceful nap she had ever had. She felt safe and calm, because _he_ was her safe place to land.

Spencer snapped herself out of the happy memory. It depressed her greatly sinking her lower into the pool of depression. How could she possibly still love _him _with such deep passion and love? How could she let her wounded heart still beat in _his_ name? Tears pricked her eyes threatening to fall in streams.

They had so, so many memories. So many danced in her mind mocking her with every step. How could they all be fake? The pictures of their happiness flashed in her mind. How did _he_ convince her that _he_ was in love with her? It was as if her mind was playing wicked tricks on her trying to lure her into the deep depths of depression. It was as if it was dangling happiness out in front of her face, and every time she made a grab for it her mind would snatch the happiness snickering evilly.

Spencer didn't even realize she was holding a black iron and glass picture frame containing a picture of the "happy couple" until it was shattered into pieces on the bedroom floor. The glass now resembled her heart. Another crack in bedded itself in her already wounded enough heart. Her hands shook violently and she tore her eyes off the broken glass.

Maybe she should've gone on that coffee date with Andrew. She only rejected him because she didn't want him to feel like her rebound after her breakup with _him_. Oh, who was she kidding? Spencer couldn't go out with Andrew because she was still madly in love with _him._ The one who personally shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Now here she was sitting in a heedful mess. Her hair was in desperate need of a shower and her worn and tear stained makeup needed wiped off. Instead here she was stitching up the pieces of her broken heart. But, as she glanced out her window at the lightly falling snow _his _name managed to stitch itself right in the dead center. _Toby._


End file.
